Is There Such A thing Called Love?
by 13InuYasha Girl4
Summary: InuYasha was beaten by his step parents and was sent to children care center runned by Keade, there on the bus ride he met someone who change his whole life Kagome.Sad story
1. The bus ride and a friend

chapter 1

A young boy about five was on a bus filled with children from all over the world.He was truly the only one that was not talking excapt another girl about his age. The only thing that the others had in commen with him was the were all victems of child abuse.He looked over at the girl that sat right across the asile.She was very pretty,she had the most smooth,shine,and wazy hair . She was skiny most likely from stavation.He truly felt sorry for her because even though his condition was worst then hers,no girl should get treated like that.She had plenty of bruses and scrathes.

He turned his head and looked out the window watching the trees move.He leaned his head against the window and sighed.Thats when the flashbacks came to him,he shook his head and wimpered.Begging his head to hid those memories for a while longer.

" You Okay ?"

He turned his head and saw the girl that he was looking at right next to him with a worry face on.

InuYasha nodded his head slowly.And saw how her face never changed. Her brown eyes stayed put on him " are you having flashbacks?"

Once again he just nodded waiting for her to resond.

" Usually talking to people help stop them,but I never really had anyone to talk to."

Inuzyasha gave a nod , he stayed quite.

" am I intureding? I used to get beat when I spoke, I was told that god made a mistake by giving me a tongue."

InuYasha looked at her " He was a jerk, he would beat me and mommy ."She crossed her hand over each other

She looked over at her old seat " I guess you don't want to talk..." she started to leave but inuYasha grab her hand and pulled her down

" You don't mind me talking ?"

InuYasha shook his head 'no'

" What's your name?"

" InuYasha."

She smiled and held out her hand " MIne is Kagome."

He took her hand and shook it.

" Why are you so forgiving?"

Kagome gave him a weird look " what do you mean?"

" You speak after you get beat up."

" I don't see you not talking. Plus sometimes even when you don't like to forgive the person, you have to just to clean out your soul."

" That's a weird way of cleaning out a soul." InuYasha sat his chin on his plam.

" What happen to you?"

InuYasha turned his head to the window." I rather not talk about it."

Kagome looked at InuYasha, he was beated bad even worst then her. His hair had only chunks of it. He had bursies on his face,his whole body had cuts and they were deep ones. But the worst was the burises around his neck. It had color's of black,blue and a deep purple.

Kagome sat her hand on his " But tthe doctors..."

" screw them." InuYasha pulled his hand away, he was going threw flashbacks right now and trying all he could to push them away.

Kagome lowered her head " I'm talking to much am I?"

InuYasha shot his head to her " No, I'm not having the best time seeing the past right now, that's all."

Kagome nodded. " think of something else."

InuYasha looked over at her " What? Of what?"

Kagome shrug her shoulders " Dragons,animals..."

InuYasha looked at her, she was pretty and he started to fall in a puupy love way. He drop out of day dreaming when he heard a lady say

" Ok children out the bus and out to the main room."

Kagome looked over at InuYasha " I guess we're here."

InuYasha nodded.And looked back up to the front.

Kagome liked him sure he was quite and not really good at keeping a conversation going on but he let her talk to him. She smiled and got up when their row was called.When they got out of the bus,they were in awe when they saw how big the place was,it had a ranch ton's of like little houses. And the main building was huge! Inuyasha guessed that they were oing to be in there alot.

" Ok children go inside the main building."

Kagome grab ahold of InuYasha arm, He looked down at his arm _" she's scared."_

He started to walk with her, once they were in, they were back in awe, they loved how the place looked, very colorful.nice and warm.

An old lady appered up in front of Kagome and InuYasha" Hello, I'm Keade." She smiled.

Kagome went behind InuYasha " I don't like her InuYasha." She wispered.

InuYasha looked behind him but then back at the old lady.

" No need to be scared child."She looked to InuYasha" and what is your name?"

"InuYasha." he pointed behind him " and this is Kagome."

Keade frowned when she heared his name" InuYasha ? Your that boy that was tied up to..."

He just nodded

Keade looked back at Kagome:" They didn't tell me that you had a sister."

" she's not my sister. More like a friend."

kagome peek out her head." we're friends?"

Inuyasha gave her a crazy look" yeah."

Kagome smiled a bright smiled

" You two just met?" Keade looked over at the other children and saw that they were leaving to their assinded rooms." Come on lets get you two your own rooms."

InuYasha and Kagome nodded.And followed her.

END OF CHAPTER 1

I got this onein a dream again. Oh well. On sith chappie 2.

13InuYashaGirl4


	2. muron

Disclaimer: i don'town InuYasha

Chapter 2

" InuYasha this is your room right here." Keade opened the door

InuYasha walked in , Kagome followed

" Kagome your room is not here ." Keade grab ahold of Kagome hand " Come on."

" But I want to be with InuYas..."

" I'll come with her." He walk out with Kagome and Keade.To Kagomes room.

" Listen Kagome dear, ye can't stay with InuYasha all the time, ye have to meet others too." She opened the door and walk off " ye two go outside and have fun."

InuYasha started to walk off.

Kagome caught up to him." What are you doing?"

InuYasha looked at her and shrug." Go outside I guess."

Kagome nodded" Can I come?"

InuYasha frowned " You really need to get out of that habit of putting yourself lower then others."

" Sorry." Kagome lowared her head.

" Don't say sorry."

Once they were outside Kagome ran to the swings.She jump on one and started to swing.

InuYasha looked around and saw a dog sitting there,he walked up to it." Hey..." He started to pet it.

" InuYasha ! "

He looked behind him and saw Kagome" Hey."

" Who's this?" She sat down next to him and followed to what he was doing.

" I donno, I just saw him- wait is it a girl or a boy?" He looked under it's belly " It's a dude."

Kagome giggled to what InuYasha was said.

He went back to the dogs head and petted it again." What's his name?"

" He dosen't have a name."

Kagome and InuYasha looked behind them and saw a tall man behind them.

Kagome took her hiding place behind InuYasha again." Who are you?" InuYasha looked up at the man

" Muron( I made him up) I'm one of the counserlers.He a stray,no one wants to take care of him."

The dog laid down.

" Everyone wants a horse,cat,bird,ginnepig,pig,puppy,kitten,or a pig.No one wants a old dog."He held out his hand " and whats your name?"

InuYasha looked at his hand. It brought a whole lot of horrible memories.He looked back at Muron "InuYasha.And my friend behind me is Kagome."

Kagome peek out.

" Now what are you talking about, this whole take care of thing ?" InuYasha asked while getting up.

" So two must be new,eh? Well, when you get here you have to take care of at least on animal. It shows responsiblity."

Kagome got up and walked beside InuYasha.

" So InuYasha are you gonna take care of him?"Muron asked

" InuYasha nodded" Yeah i'll take care of him."

Muron smiled " Great."He looked over at Kagome" And you?"

Kagome looked over at InuYasha."should I..."

InuYasha looked over at her " You have your own thoughts."

Kagome looked up at Muron":What are the animals that need care for?"

Muron smiled " There's a old cat."

Kagome smiled" Ok."

Muron turned around" I'll get the slips,meanwhile Kagome you can check on your cat if you wish.he's in the barn."

InuYasha looked down at his new pet that was laying on his back.He smiled and knelt down next to him and gave it a belly rub. " Hey Kags."

Kagome turned her head._"Kags?I have a nickname."_ She smiled" Yeah?"

He looked up at her with a question look" Aren't you gonna see you cat?"

"Yeah."She watch as InuYasha kept playing with the animal."but I want you to come."

InuYasha looked up at her "Why?You know where the barn is right?"

Kagome nodded her head "but I want you to come."

InuYasha got up "Ok."

Kagome smiled and grab ahold of his hand. InuYasha blushed at this but lost balance once Kagome started to pull him to the barn." I'm not a dog you know!"

Kagome stop walking and looked down to see InuYasha on the ground"Oh that's why you felt heavy,I thought it was cause your hands are so fat."

"Hey !" Inuyasha jump up " Their not fat."

Kagome giggled "Yes they are."

InuYasha sent her a glare."I'm going to bed."

"ok so they aren't fat."Kagome grab his arm and started to pull again

Once they got there they saw muron waiting for them.InuYasha's dog(up 4 name's) came up behind them.

"Kagome your cat is over there" Kagome walk over to the coner and started to mess with her pet."here's the rules with the pets,they stay outside of your rooms ,they have to be fed by you not a friend,you have to groom,clean and play with them.Ok?"

The children just nodded as they saw muron leave the barn.InuYasha looked down at his pet then to Kagome" Hey Kags. Remember when he said that we HAD to take care of a animal right?"

Kagome looked over to InuYasha "Yeah your point?" She walk over to her cat and looked at him.

"Well what happens when you break the rules on the pet? You lose it and have to get another one or do you just lose the pet and get a graden?"

Kagome shrug her shoulders " I donno,just don't break the rules that's all."

"Yeah I guess..."

----scene change--------

Keade walk into a room filled with other people in it.

"Keade,is it true that,that boy InuYasha is here?" A man in the back asked he looked just like any regular teacher

Keade nodded her head."Yes, I'm glad he's free from those monsters that harmed him in such a horrible way, but they want him back."

A young women came into the conversation"So your saying that even when he was tied up to..."

Keade nodded" Those monsters toke photos of him ."Keade sighed and threw a folder on the table"Just take a look."

The whole group walk over to the table. The young lady opened the folder and gasp at what she saw.

" They took pictures of him after he was beaten as if it was a prize." Keade sat down with a sigh"Thoses weren't the only one's too."

The lady held it up one of the photos. He's skin was badly burn all over his back,there was scraches all over his body, they were deep one's that would proberly scar him.There was deep colors of black,and purple marks, mosly around his neck and lower stomach.She looked at the others.Anyone who wasn't trained to controle their anger would have ran out the door and murded the people who was resonsible for this.

"So what are we going to do?" she looked up to Keade.

"I don't know okii-shinzo."Keade looked out the window "But he's gonna have a hard time this week."

END OF CHAPTER 2

Ok, This was all I could do so bye thanks for so many reviews : )


	3. Flashback

Disclaimer:I don't InuYasha...at least not yet,no I'm playing,I don't own him

Chapter 3

Kagome walked down the hallway to InuYasha's room,she just woke up screaming from her nightmare .She uturned the coner and saw his room

----scene change----

InuYasha was tasing and turning,he himself was having a flashback.

----Flashback-----

"INUYASHA!" A tall fat man ran into the house of which his step mom and him lived,

InuYasha got up and ran upstairs friten half to death,he knew what would happen to him if he didn't obey to his step father. He ran into a closet and shut the door hiding behind the cloths. He pulled out a number and called it.

"Hello child..."

"Help me." InuYasha wispered,still scared of facing his step father's usual beating.

The lady looked shock,she had never got this type of phone call"Son what's your name,where do you live?"

"INUYASHA!"

InuYasha hung up and stayed quite,that was when his step father ran in screaming"Your a dead dog !" The man looked arournd but saw no InuYasha ,he shut the door and kept screaming for him.

InuYasha called back.

The lady answered the phone and knew excatly who it was, she wrote in big letters a sign saying"Need a phone tap." and held it up.Keade turned around and saw it,she called to them man centering the phones to track down this kid.

The lady went back to talking"Honey what's your name?"

InuYasha gave a small wisper"Inu-InuYasha."

"InuYasha,can you tell me how old you are?" she asked sweetly

InuYasha didn't answer,he only kept quite,once again fearing that his step father would find him. And right on cue,he ran in and saw that InuYasha little feet. He took ahold of them and started to drag him .

InuYasha hung up once again and the last. While screaming" hELP !"

The lady looked up at the phone taping person and saw how he had a grin on " I got the address!"

She smiled and called the cops telling the place.

InuYasha was screaming from pain,His father just wipped him about ten times on his bare body.He was tied up to his bed with tears falling down his cheeks.

His step mother,standing there watching as he was beaten,she was nice but too scared to face up to her husband and stop him from doing so much harm.InuYasha felt the burn return when his step father wipped him again but much harder and more force.It made a huge cut on his stomach.Finally the last blow was due,but the cops ran in to stop him.

"frezze!"

Inuyasha was help up and was treated to his wounds.

----out of flashback----

He opened his eyes when he felt a small hand touch him on his shoulder.He looked up and saw kagome with a worry face on."Ka-kagome?"

"I had a bad dream but it looks like you were too." She wispered,knowing that InuYasha would proberly pick it up.

Inuyasha sat up "Flashbacks?"

Kagome shook her head "No,it was more of a bad dream."

InuYasha scoch over enough for her to sit down. She took it and sat down."Wanna talk about?"

Kagome gave him a weird look" You don't mind?"

InuYasha shook his head"No,I know you like to talk,and you said it stops flashbacks so..."

Kagome gave small smile"Well my nightmare was my dad finally got custity over me again and i had to go,but i didn't cause I didn't want to leave you."Kagome gave a small blush but continued" Anyway you came looking for me and he got mad and killed both of us."

InuYasha looked at her "You scared?"

Kagome looked back at him "Yeah,I don't want to go back to him."

InuYasha nodded his head " I understand."

Kagome started to get up when she felt his hand grab hers" You want to stay?"

She smiled and layed down,she liked it.She felt safe in them and fell asleep quickly.

He wrap his arms around he and started to fall asleep._"She smells so good..."_

END OF CHAPTER 3

yeah sorry that it was so short,this is all I can do.


	4. Mindreader?

Disclaimer:Now if I own InuYasha would I be here writting stories about him?No I don't think so...So I don't own InuYasha

Chapter 4

InuYasha woke up with no kagome sleeping next to him,he lazly sat up and looked around"Kagome?" He got up and walk over to his door,he opened it and walked out into the hallway"Kagome?"

"Oh InuYasha your awake!"

He turned around and looked up.There was a young lady,she had long black hair that reach her ankles,she wore a white shirt and a long black skirt.Her eyes were the things that caught you;green,light green color" Who are you?"

"okii-shinzo,I'm suppose to be your teacher and concler for you." She smiled kindly and knelt down to him"Have you seen Kagome?"

InuYasha shook his head"Nope,she slept with me last night but when I woke up she wasn't there anymore." he couldn't tear his eyes away from hers,they truly brought you inside them,like she could control you with them.

She smiled"She woke up last night with a nightmare didn't she?" She looked right inside his golden eyes.

Inuyasha nodded his head."Yeah.."still keeping his eyes conected to hers

okii-shinzo smiled" and you comforted.her,even though you were in pain."

Inuyasha couldn't lie with this women,she held peacefulness in her light green eye,with a hint of sadness."Yes I did..."

"You love her don't you?"

InuYasha was about to give her the answer she wanted but a voice interrupted them

"InuYasha!Your awake!"Kagome ran up to the two

okii-shinzo looked up at Kagome with a smile"Ahhh there you are Kagome,I was just asking InuYasha if he has seen you."

Kagome smiled" I went to see my cat."

InuYasha finnally shook out of the strong trance that okii-shinzo held to him,she got answers that he didn't want to tell her;but only kagome.He had started to wonder..._"what if this women is a...demon?She seems human,she doesn't smell it though but in here there are honyous and demons not just humans."_

Kagome interrupted his thoughts when she came over to him with a penny,she took his hand and gave it to him.InuYasha look at her with a confused face on.She smiled at him"A penny for your thoughts."

InuYasha looked up at okii-shinzo,she was looking at them both,he knew that she was a ok person,not meaning to scare,harm,or kill anyone but he still didn't like the way she somehow control his every thoughts and moves."Lets go outside."InuYasha pulled her out of the building and to the barn where their pets stayed for the day,evening,and night when their owners weren't there with them.Once they made it inside InuYasha closed the door."I think she's a demon."

Kangome had a blank expresstion planted on her face"That was very random."She shook her head"Okay so what?Your a honyou and you didn't harm anyone before."

Inuyasha stiffen, a memory ran past his head._"that's what she thinks."_

Kagome got a little worried over her honyou friend and gave him a short shack"You okay?"

InuYasha looked back over to her and nodded "Yeah.."Rememebring where he left off he turned back to the recent topic they were on"But didn't you see how she had me in her grasp?Her eyes were something that can controle your evrey though and move."

Kagome look at InuYasha"Your saying that when she wants answrs she'll go into your thoughts and read them?" Kagome looked behind her to see their pets sleeping in the coner.Then behind her was a stack of hay she sat down on it and look back at InuYasha.

"no more like force you to tell your thoughts and recent events and such." He came and sat next to her

Kagome clapped her hands together"Like a mindreader!"

InuYasha looked over at Kagome"What the hell is a mindreader!"

Kagome turned over to him"You..don't know whata mindreadr is?" all she got was a no."It's like.."Kagome looked up"Like..a person that can go inside your head and read your thoughts."

InuYasha had a more confused face on"A guy can go inside your head? How the hell can he do that?Does he go like in your ear ?"

Kagome fell off the hay because of laughing so much"Go..inside..your ear !" She said between laughs" That's so funny!"

InuYasha look down at her with an anger look on"Hey! I don't know what the damn thing is!"He gave a scoff and walk towords the exit of the barn"meany."

Kagome stop laughing and looked over at InuYasha with a sad face on"Meany?"Kagome stood up

InuYasha loked behind him "Yes you ar..." He turned all the way once he saw the tears welling up in her eyes" No don't cry." He walked over to her slowly looking down somewhat to see her face that was hanging low."Kagome?"

"I'm a meany!" She wailed out.

Inuyasha took her into a hug "No your not."Once that was said he heard her sobs slow down to just small sniffals"Sorry."

Kagome got out of his embrace "It's okay."She smiled

InuYasha was litle shock that she got over it so soon but smiled."Good."

END OF CHAPTER 4!

hey ppl just wanted to say sorry for such a long wait,I have a billons of things to do,like the school year book,I'm making one for everyone i know in cd or bookway.Then I have like 17 pets that I'm baby sitting that i have to care for,THEN I have a history project, and tons of homework so I won't be able to write as much as I wish, so yeah..sorry bye! P.S when I don't sign at the end of a chappie that means that my cousin wrote it cause he felt like it,it's starting now since he told me he wanted to help so how can I say no to him! He so cute,he like 8 and stuff so yeah...bye

13InuYashaGirl4


	5. InuYasha's feelings

Disclaimer:I don't own InuYasha

Chapter 5

InuYasha was walking threw the grass feild.He truly didn't like the fact that she was forced to see those peopple who called themselves parents.She had to talk to them as if they loved each other.Even though InuYasha knew that Kagome had no hatred in her sprit,she still could hold deep feelings of displeasement.

InuYasha let out a sigh.He missed her scent,the smell of vinalla and jasmine mix together.He wanted to hold her like so many time this past week.That was when it hit him."past week?Feels more like a life time."He looked under him and sat down.

Kagome was now really attacking his inner heart.He never ever ever dared to even think that he was able to like a girl,much more love her! The first time he met her on the bus was not so pleasent when she strolled over to him,even though he didn't show it.Hell he even thought she was pretty,but that wasn't it,he was scared,scared to fall in love,scared of losing his last bit of strenth.She was his only energy left in his body.

He sighed once more,his golden depths traveling the grassy feild._"I lost my parents long ago,and I was turned to those people who was either to scared or always angry at something."_

And then again another of his flashback came to him.He winced thinking of his so-called-buddy "Mr.knife"He quivered,the violent shardering memories can to him again.He was pleading his mind to push aside the memories and leave him at peace for at least one more moment.But his mind didn't listen.His eyes shut and his body was violently shaking,from fear of his own mind.

FLASHBACK

InuYasha stood before his father or so called father.His eyes held fear.He saw his buddy Mr.knife in his hands.He was throwing it all over the place screaming at him for not saying sir to him.He took ahold of InuYasha's arm and held the knife to his shaken body."You so ever dare to call me dude,I'll cut of that thing that makes you one."His voice carried hard venom.

InuYasha nodded,but stop right away when he felf the sharp buddy run right acroos his stomach and lower.His pain was screaming inside his whole body,he didn't dare to show his step dad pain when it pleased him so. He was just a small boy finishing his bath when this happen.What was a six year old boy to do when his step dad came along with his buddy?

He felt the hot bearing tears coming to his eyes,he beg them to stop he had no controle.Finally they spiiled and so did he,Only thing was blood was pouring out of his stomach.That was it,he screamed in so much pain that the whole city should have heard his cries.His step father pulled out his buddy and threw it on the ground.Luckly for him he was a good actor.

"InuYasha!" He walked to the phone and dailed 911,once it came he acted to be all panic.That was the last thing he remembered,he blanked out there and then.

END OF FLASHBACK

Hre quivered slightly;his eyes still shut.That was when he felt the small hand on his shoulder.There before him was Kagome with stain cheeks and a empty smile."You Okay?"

InuYasha nodded slowly and pulled her into an embrace.He took in her calming sent,and relaxed.Then he realized that he himself was crying from his memories that he had;even though his demon blood healed that stab in his stomach.His demon blood will never be able to heal his heart.

END OF CHAPTER 5

Okay I'm sorry for a long wait but as I said in my other stories I'm starting a band,still petsitting thoes animals,homework that wasn't explained well and another project so I'm sorry and I'll try my very best to squeze in time for these stories

13InuYashaGirl4


	6. Remember Death Can't Tear Us Apart

Do you guys remember Death Can't Tear Us Apart?

Well looks like faith has new plans...

my uncle called yesterday with bad news...

Maria(kagome) was on a bus to see gon(InuYasha), cause she had to move shortly after the whole cancewr deal.Anyway she was on the bus to see gon and the bus driver passed out on the weel...

He was thrown off the road and landed in icy cold water...

Maria was trap in the bus for 6 hours and is now suffering from two broken ribs,a puncher lung and has amoanya.

My cousin gon is right now dying inside cause of Maria condition...I'm sorry but the stories will go even slower up dateds,I'll try my best,but right now what is going on is horrible.

The sad thing is...they were suppose to get married that week...

Please pray for maria and gon,it might turn out that Death CAN tear them apart...

--Andrea


	7. Sango

Disclaimer:I don't own InuYasha

chapter 6

A young girl was walking down the grassy feild.She gave a loud sigh and sat down.

She moved her small pale hand to her face.She gave a small gasp remembering that scare was still there from the fight her and her step Dad had.Her hand drop to the ground and she looked back up at the sky "Sometimes I even forget it's there."

she smiled an empty smile and got back up.

"SANGO!" She looked back behind her and saw that her step father had a belt and was looking for her.

Fear shone in her eyes and she duck back down in the high grass;praying that her step father wouldn't find her.

"SANGO!GET YOUR UGLY ASS BACK HERE!"

She gave a small gasp as she saw her step Dad coming over to her.She scrunch down more into the grass and waited him to pass...but that never happen.

"There you are." She look up for a second and saw he was there. He threw up the belt as she watch it coming to her in slow motion and then-

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hey girl are you okay?"

Sango looked up and saw a young boy about her age.She was sitting on the swings when he came along.She gave a small nod and look back down to the ground.

"Feh,whatever."He was just about to walk away when he heard ...

"InuYasha! There you are." Kagome ran up to him"I was looking all over the place for you."

InuYasha gave her a stupid look "Well that's what your suppose to do during hide and go seek."

Kagome let out a sigh and look over at Sango.She had long black hair in a high pony tail with brown eyes and pink eyeshawdow.But the thing that caught her eye was the scar that was on her cheek.It reach the top of her cheek bone to her chin.

Kagome pulled her self out of her thoughts and look back at InuYasha." InuYasha how rude can you be?Interduce me!"

"How can I if I don't know her!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and look back at Sango."Hi,I'm Kagome and this is InuYasha."Kagome pointed her tumb to InuYasha."And you are...?"

" Sango..."She looked down at her feet.

Kagome sat next to her" Do you have any friends here?"

Sango just shook her head no.

"A Sister or Brother?"

" Not anymore..." Sango looked up at Kagome "He was killed."

Kagome face sofften" I know how it feels.He was in my Mom's stomach when he was killed."

Sango just nodded and turn back to the ground.

InuYasha watch the two.He was kinda shock that they cared for their Brother.But yet again he could still say he kinda cared for his but he never showed it.

"Hey InuYasha?"

InuYasha looked down at Kagome"What?"

"Did ya ever have a Brother or Sister?"

InuYasha just gave a nod and looked back at the main building. He remember that day: the day were his own Brother died.

He gave a loud sigh.Who knew that his Brother Sesshomaru had such a heart in protecting him?

Sango looked over at InuYasha.She defentily knew he was no human."Um...InuYasha?"

"What?" He turned his attention to Sango." Are you a Hanyou?"

He just gave a nod and started to walk away.He needed time for his own.Flashback were just cramed in his head,ones of his Brother.And ones that were filled with violance.

Kagome looked over to Sango"I'll see ya later." She jump off the swing and over to InuYasha."What's wrong?"

InuYasha didn't answer,he just kept walking.Kagome stop chasing after him and saw how he kept walking._"What's his promblem?"_

"What's wrong with him?" Kagome looked behind her and saw Sango.

"Nothing..."Kagome looked back at where InuYasha was walking,then back at Sango"Come on."

END OF CHAPTER 6

well I got 2 write only one chappie for this story but i got 2 go, my dad calling my uncle now so bye...and thanks for those that are praying and helping. I'll keep trying my best to keep writing for you: )


	8. Sesshomaru

Disclaimer:I don't own InuYasha

Chapter 7

InuYasha finally found a spot to relax.He sat down and rested his head against the tree.He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

FLASH BACK

InuYasha just walked into his house and walked up the stairs to his room.He opened the door and walked in.His room didn't have any furniture at all.There was no bed,dresser,no blankets,cloths,nothing.He sat down right under the window and closed his eyes;he was starving.He went outside only to find at least some berries.That's when he heard the angry tone and footsteps coming up the steps. His face turn to panic and he tried to find some place where he could hide.

"INUYASHA!" His step father called out to him

" Please honey don't hurt him anymore." A women's voice called from downstairs

InuYasha knew that voice.He like her,sometimes when his step father was looking she would sneak him a meal and something to drink.But he felt pitty to her;she was not strong and she was a scared lady who just didn't find the right man for her.

"INUYASHA!"

InuYasha was snapped out of his thoughts and ran over to his closet.He gave a small yelp when his step father ran in the room.

"InuYasha I know your in here..."He said in a warning tone

InuYasha saw his step father walk over to the closet door and was about to open it when..

"Shi,leave him be."

Shi looked back and saw Sesshomaru standing there" Sesshomaru..." He walked over to him" Why do you protect him?"

Sesshomaru sent him his usual glare" It is none of your bisness." He looked back at the closet and saw that InuYasha was peeking his head out.

Shi looked back to where Sesshomaru was looking and saw that InuYasha was getting out."You little..." He was about to go over there but Sesshomaru punch on the cheek.

"Leave him alo.." Sesshomaru stop his sentance when he felt a sharp pain in his lower stomach.He slowly looked down and saw InuYasha and his buddy inside him.

Shi smirk when he saw Sesshomaru look up at him with a pain and shock expresstion on. "You crossed the line Sesshomaru.." He yank the knife out of him and watch as Sesshomaru fell to his knees;cruching onto his stomach.

InuYasha watch as his brother slowly fell to his knees.His brother was too young to die.He was only 13. And he himself was only 7(each flashback is a different age) now.

There was a small gasp and Shi looked behind him and saw his wife Cho standing there with a shock face. "Shi,this has gone to far." She looked up at him "I was too scared to..."

"Shut up bitch,you say a word to anyone and you'll end up like him." He pointed the bloody knife to Sesshomaru,who was now struggling to hold in as much blood as he could.

"Cho,call the cops. Say that Sesshomaru was playing with the knife when we where in the garden planting." Shi turned to InuYasha who was still looking at his elder brother." And you,InuYasha, will not say a damn thing.If they ask you;say that we were planting and you came in to ask if he wanted to join but you found him bleeding on the floor.Other-wise don't say anything."

InuYasha looked up at him "I will say as I please."

Shi gave a loud growl and walked over to him priking him in the stomach with Mr.Knife." Say anything and I'll just say you have a lieing promble,they'll believe me and when we get home I'll bury you alive with this knife inside your dick! Got that!"

InuYasha looked back at his brother and saw how he was telling him in his eyes to do what he said.InuYasha didn't want his brother to go threw all this pain just to have him die for disobeying.He turn back to him and nodded slowly"Ye-yes s-sir."

Shi looked back at Cho and saw how she was trying to help Sesshomaru up." Don't touch him! Call the cops and when they get here he'll be dead by then."

Cho wispered something in Sesshomaru ear,which only InuYasha and Sesshomaru heard;and ran out to the phone.

**-30 minutes later-**

It was dark outside and the lights from the police and amublance truck was the only light that was really seen.A huge crowd was watching the sence

InuYasha watch the ambulance men pull a black blanket over his brother face and start to wheel him over to the ambulance. A silent tear went down his cheek.He lost his whole family.First his father,then his mother,now his brother!

InuYasha saw a ambulance man walked over to him" I'm so sorry ." He handed his a object "I think he wanted you to have this" he patted him on the shoulder and walked back to the ambulance. InuYasha watch as the truck went away and saw how the crowd left without a second glance.The cops was next and the his step parents went back inside. InuYasha looked down at his hand.He open his hand and saw the golden locket that his brother wore every day. He opened it and looked down at the pictures that was in it. There on the left was a picture of him and his family .All smiling at him.

Another tear fell and he looked on the right.It was empty. Just like his heart,a big gap in inside it. He closed it and slip the chain over his head and land it on his neck.He turned back to his "home" and walked in;only to hear the screams of pain from Cho inside the bedroom...

END OF FLASHBACK

InuYasha opened his eys and pulled out the locket that was hiden under his shirt.He opened it and saw his family again.He closed the locket and repeted the words Cho said to Sesshomaru" So long and good night,gomennasai."

END OF CHAPTER

OKay, thank you so much for the reviews and prays for my cousins girlfriend.

Shi means :death

Cho means: butterfly

okii-shinzo means: big heart

gomennasai means: I'm sorry.

13InuYashaGirl4


	9. Kags parents

Disclaimer:I don't own InuYasha

Chapter 8

Kagome sat down in the empty chair. It was again monday:the day she HAD to see her step parent and mom.That was when Okii-shinzo walk in with them. her mom was with a half-smile and a half-frown. She looked over at her stepdad and saw his grin all over his face.Okii-shinzo had a mad expresstion on. Kagome knew that Okii-shinzo hated to let her parennts see her.

"Okay well since your all here together and it is...21 of april I guess I have to let you be in private." Okii-shinzo sent a glare to Kagome's step father" even though i disagree with this." She walked out of the room.

Kagome's mom walked over to Kagome and touch her cheek..or at lest tried to.Kagome pulled away and gave her mom a cold glare.Kagome wispered something only her mother could hear" Why didn't you get rid of him? He hurt me,he killed sota."

Kagome mom was about to answer when Kagome's stepdad spoke." So Kagome,are you going to come home?"

Kagome looked at her stepdad" Not yet yasie dobutsu."

He got mad then " How dare you call me by my first name!" He walk over to Kagome. His black eyes burning with hatred

" I was right. God made a mistake of giving you a damn tongue." He stop right in front of her looking deeply in her frithen eye" No wait he made a mistake of letting you live."

_**Scence change-**_

InuYasha got up and started to walk back to the main building.Once he walked in he saw Okii-shinzo sitting on the chair across the parent meeting room. InuYasha walked over to her " Why are you staying out here?"

Okii shinzo looked over to InuYasha" oh,hi,InuYasha. "

" Can you please answer my question?" InuYasha tapped his foot on the ground giving okii-shinzo an anyoed look.

She sighed. " It's the first day Kagome has to see her parents alone."

InuYasha stop tapping his foot and looked at her " Your kidding right!"

Okii-shinzo shook her head and looked back at the door." No..her parents got that much."

InuYasha started to walk over to the door but Okii-shinzo caught his wrist" You aren't allowed in there.'

InuYasha yank his hand of her grasp and ran in there . That was when he got pissed off " Don't you touch her!'

Yasie dobutsu and Kagome's mom looked over at the door to find a boy about Kagome's age.

Kagome was scrunch up in a ball on the chair giving wipers.She wasn't harmed yet.But was about to get hit.

InuYasha growled" How can you try and hurt her? My step parents did the same but you!" InuYasha looked over to Kagome's mother" You should have left this wild animal(funny,thats what his name means) and got Kagome in a safe wam place.Your her mother and you let this guy beat her up!"

That was whne Okii-shinzo walk in and saw how Kagome was and how Yasie dobutsu were. her face turn to anger."KEADE!"

End Of Chapter

Okay I know short but I have a ton things 2 do, and my teachers are on my back 24/7 so I have only some mins to write and take a break so bye! I think my cousin is gonna take over 4 a while

p.s : I didn't spell check last chapie and this one so i'm sorry about grammer and spelling 4 ALL the chapies in all my stories

13InuYashaGirl4


	10. new kid

Disclaimer: Dang it! I don't own InuYasha still!

Chapter ?

Last time:

That was whne Okii-shinzo walk in and saw how Kagome was and how Yasie dobutsu were. her face turn to anger."KEADE!"

Now:

Keade ran in and saw the sence. She never seen this before in her own building. No one has ever dared to try and abused their child in here. She turned around and called for the cops. Once they came in they cuffed Yasie dobutsu and Kagome's mother ,InuYasha was sent to his room with Kagome.

There was a tense silince. InuYasha opened his mouth to speak but closed it and looked down at his feet.

Kagome looked down at hers. Again she was told that God made a mistake to give her a tongue. She chock back a sob.InuYasha's hand snaked it's way around to her shoulder.

" Kagome..."

Kagome moved out of his touch. She closed her eyes.

InuYasha drop his arm looked back down.

Keade walked in we need to speak to you." Keade said

Kagome got up slowly and walked out with Keade.

InuYasha drop down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. Kagome was hurt once again. In a place where she wa suppose to be safe! ' Kagome..'

A knock was heard and he jump up only to see a quite boy with black hair;blue eyes and plenty of scrathes. Okii-shinzo gave him a small smile ." InuYasha, this is Miroku. He will be your room mate." She walked Miroku to his bed and set down his bag by his feet. She turned around towords the dorr but was stop by InuYasha.

" Okii-shinzo..what gonna happen to Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

SHe turned around to him." Why don't you help Miroku unpack his bag?" She put on a fake smile and walked out.

InuYasha looked over to Miroku, he was already on his bag.InuYasha truly didn't want to help him but it would be rude." You need-"

Miroku jump at the sound of his voice. He grab his chest and kneeled down. Inuyasha's ran over to him." You okay?"

Miroku stiffen. But slowly recoverde and nod slowly. He got up and continued on his bag. " I-I-I'm Okay." He studdered,slowly working on putting his cloths in the draws.

That was when Sango walked in." INUYASHA!"

Miroku jump again and feel down on his butt. Sango looked over to the new boy " You okay?"

He didn't give an answer only a nod. Sango pushed that aside and turned to InuYasha." What happen to Kagome!"

InuYasha let out a sigh." Her parents tried to abuse her while they were alone with her."

Sango didn't show any shock. But only worry." Is she okay?"

" I'm not sure. I think she okay.But not REALLY okay." InuYasha sat on his bed.

Miroku listen carefully to their conversation. ' Poor girl ' He continue till he had no more cloths. Slowly he pulled out a picture of a old man with a young one and sat it on his dresser. Walking out of the room and down the hall.

Sango watch the new boy." What's the news with him?" Sango pointed to the door where he exit.

" Likly to be abused badly. He's new and I don't know why he won't speak."

Sango just nodded,she heard her name out in the hall and left .

InuYasha sighed in relife. He layed down and closed his eyes: only to face a dark world of nightmares...

END IF CHAPTER!

Okay I really gotta go byer

13 InuYashaGirl4


	11. sorry

Hey sorry guys that i haven't updated soon. Sorry my computer crashed and right now i'm on the library's which right now i'm not supposed to be writting on so i really have2 go sorry once my computer works i'll write two chappies for each story


	12. Miroku's flashback

Disclamier: I don't own InuYasha

Chappie ?

_" You mutt get up here now !"_

_InuYasha jump at the sudden yell across the house. He ran up staires to see his father there with the shovel._

_" You didn't sweep the floors!" He threw the shovel at InuYasha_

_" You know what to do." InuYasha's step father turned around and sat in his chair watching T.V." When I get out there it better be done!"_

_InuYasha nodded and walked slowly down staires to the back yard. He began to dig inside that hard cold dirt. Tears started to form in his eyes. He was so scared. He knew his punishment but it hurt him so bad. He kept digging.Till it was deep and to the part with the cable . InuYasha sighed then heard screaming coming from his step mother. He saw her runnning out there with a straw and gave it to him. " InuYasha,use it when--"_

_BANG_

InuYasha jump. Sweat forming at his forehead. He looked around his room to see Miroku standing there holding his chest breathing in and out.

" Hey,kid you okay?" Inuyasha got up and touch Miroku's shouldre only to have him jump again.

Miroku nodded and looked back over to InuYasha." Yeah,I-I was getting s-something and y-you scream and it made m-me jump." Miroku sat in his bed and looked over to InuYasha

Inuyasha looked at him." You are very jumpy ,you know that?" Inuyasha gave him a pat on the back when it hit him." kagome..."

Miroku looked up at InuYasha." Isn't that girl you were talking about with the other?" Miroku asked.

InuYasha nodded and left the room.

Miroku stayed quite and looked at the picture on the floor,it was the thing that fell.He reach over to it and looked at the old man.Tears weiled up in his eyes.

X----Flashback----X

_A young boy sat at the bedside of an elder man.He wiped the tears of his already stain cheeks."Master." He wimpered_

_The older man looked over at the boy.His breathing was shallow,sweat forming at his forehead,it looked like the man was dying. Which was true,he was taking his last breaths." Miroku..."_

_The boy looked at him." Y-yes master?" _

_" Promise me to-to stay s-strong..." The elder man grip miroku's hand,and gave it a slight sqeeze as best as he could." Promise.."_

_Miroku nodded." I promise,master."_

_The elder man smile and gave a slight nod,soon enough his breathing even out to nothing.His grip less stronger till it fell._

_Miroku shook the elder man." Master, master mushie!"The boy was shaking crying his eyes out till a whole bunch of doctors came in yelling and screaming, bringing machines in._

_A doctor order to get the young boy out and the nurse followed what was told. Tugging at Miroku trying to make him let go of the elder man._

_"Come on." The nurse finally got miroku off and brought him to the waiting room._

_----Hours later-----_

_A nurse came to Miroku." Honey,th-this is a hard question to ask but;was that your only family member left?"_

_Miroku look up with puffy red eyes."Yes." That was all said. She bent down and gave him a hug,turning around she left to the phone._

_Moments later a women came and took Miroku away,he was brought to a child center and soon was addopted by two very mean people._

_X End of flasha back----X_

Miroku sighed and traced his finger with the outter line of his master." I have and will stay strong,master mushie."

END OF CHAPTER ?

Okay so next chapter will be mostly falshback from Miroku but in the next chapter after you will hate what will happen. It ain't no happy sappy story with happy ending. It happens and we deal with it. This story is now gonna be a "M" I think cause of chariter death. Sorry to say but one chariter will die. I ain't saying who.

InuYashaGirl


	13. Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Thank you for so many reviews :) I felt loved!

Chappie ?

InuYasha ran down the hall way and bump into okii-shinzo. She turned around and smiled softly at him." Now where's the fire ,InuYasha?" She bent down to him looking him straight in the eye.

InuYasha panted ." No where."

okii-shinzo gave him a questioning look." Now that's not tru, you seem to be in a rush."She rose a thin eyebrown at him

_"Damn staright I'm in a rush."_InuYasha yelled in his mind." No ma'am I'm not.Just going to the yard."

"Good then." She smiled." Then you won't mind to help me with some box's?"

InuYasha sighed." uh, okii-shinzo,the truth is I was looking for Kagome."

"And the truth is I didn't need help with box's. Listen InuYasha,I know you love--"

"I DON'T LOVE HER!"

"Kagome"She continue" But you can't be in this mess with her and the parents." She patted Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha grunted and pushed off her hand." And why can't I be with her!"

okii-shinzo's smile left her face." Because you have no buiness with her personal life."

"Oh yeah? we both went though hell,she went though worst--"

"Inuyasha,enough! You can not say she went though more then you or any others,all of you went though hell and back but no one was beaten worst then another." She stood up and looked down at him." You will not see Kagome for a while,she needs to be cared for--"

"I can care for her as much as the next stupid ass--"

"Inuyasha! No bad words are needed in a conversation."

Inuyasha glared at her."Listen lady,I ain't 5 any more.I'm 10 now and I can handel things like this."

"INo you can't you may be 10 but not 18." She turned around and left InuYasha growled and turned around stomping off.

X----with miroku---X

Miroku laid down on his bed,he heard the argument between okii-shinzo and InuYasha._" 10 not 18.."_

_X---FlashBack----X_

_Miroku sat at the base of the tree he was tied to.He pee when he wasn't suppose to,one minute to early. Still sitting in his wet pant feeling the burn of the belt on his butt.,he thought of his old master how he promised him to stay strong.The hott sun was beating on him like fire.He was out here for half a day in the middle of Augest. His stomach gowled begging for som,e type of food._

_"Miroku!" _

_Miroku looked up and saw his step father there."Are gonna pee again when not suppose to?"_

_Miroku shook his head' no'_

_"Good." He bent over and untied the ropes." Go inside and do the dishes." _

_Miroku ran inside feeling the cool air smack him across the face. He gave a slight smill and begain with the dishes. Cleaning tehm as best he could,making sure they were spotless. He set them in teh dishwasher and jump off the stole.But before he left to his room,his step father came to him and looked at the dishes in the dishwaster. He screamed with anger an threw a dish aty Miroku._

_Cutting him right on his cheek he yelp with pain." What did I do wrong?"_

_His step father showed his the broken dish. Pointing at a small brown spot on the dish." It's still dirty!" She smak miroku across the face mance him bruse._

_"I'm sorry!." Miroku got up and starting running to his room when he trip over his suitcase in the living room. Twisting his anckle,he was able to move. The man pulled miroku up._

_"I gave a second chance and insted you deny it and don't do the job right!" He threw him over on the couch." you need a reminder don't you!"_

_Miroku cried." I'm sorry!"_

_The man pulled out a kife "Give me you wrist!"_

_Miroku covered it with his hand only to have him flip over." Fine by me." He slip the knife over Miroku's sofe skin..._

_"Shut up!" He elwbowed him in the neck.Making them in big letters._

_X---OuT---X_

Miroku jump up breathing hard." I must of fallen asleep." He wispered. Looking down at his shirt it was filled with sweat.Miroku looked at the room. It was dark and saw InuYasha sleeping in his bed.He got up and took off his shirt. Hearing a small gasp he turned around and saw InuYasha staring at him

"Man what happen to you!"

Miroku glared at him." The same like you."He lsip on his hirt and went back to bed.

InuYasha looked back at what he just saw.

YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PIECE OF SHIT!

END OF CHAPPIE

Okay read my new story I posted up please.It's called Darkness into light


	14. he can what now?

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha

Chappie?

It's been weeks since the accident.InuYasha was getting so tired of not being able to see Kagome.He truned to a wall and gave it a good old kick. " Bastereds."

Miroku gave a slight jump at the nosie. He turned around and gave Inuyasha a glare." Will you quit already!"

InuYasha turned around and looked at Miroku."What if I don't want to!" He turned around and gave it another punch.

Sango ran in" INUYASHA!" Miroku jump and sent a glare to the girl.She didn't pay any attention to him." It's Kagome."

InuYasha looked around " What? Where is she?"

Sango shrug her shoulders." I donno.I just heard people talking about her and you too."

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow ." What the hell do you mean?"Righgt on cue an older looking women walked into the room." Is Inuyasha here?"\\

"Yeah,what about me?"

"Come with me. I have some bad news." She turned around and started walking.

Inuyasha looked at sango,stopping for a second." Did you hear anything of the bad news?"

Sango shook her head.

"InuYasha! Come along now."InuYasha ran out of the room and caught up with the women.

Once reaching the room,she gave him a chair and sat down next to him." I'm your lawer."

InuYasha stared at her." What do you mean by that?"

Before the women could talk,Keade and okii-shinzo walked in with an elder man and InuYasha's step parents.

InuYasha let out a deep growl.He hated his step father to the bone,Okii-shinzo and Keade sat next to InuYasha while the older man and InuYasha's step parents sat across from them.

Kaede sighed." InuYasha,as it turns out--"

His step father cutted in " I can get you back."

END OF CHAPTER

Okay i know it's short but that's all I can do right now. I have tons of homework. Sigh,byer


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Chappie?

Hell struck the child care center. Half of the Children's parents claimed that they were approved by H.R.S to take their children back.Sad thing is,only a fifteen percent were happy stories. The rest came back more brusied, more frighten and some didn't even get to come back...alive.

The trails were long,the memories harsh.InnuYasha became more frighten each day,not for himself;but for Kagome.He didn't want her to go back,sure he was scared for himself.But not as much as for kagome.Hell! If he got out once,he could do it again,but kagome was different.She was beaten worst then him-in his opinion-and she might not be able to get out alive and he wasn't gonna let that baster get his grumy hands on her.

He walked passed kagome's door inhaling the sweet smell of her scent,not realizing Okki-Shinzo was right behind him.

"I knew you liked her."

InuYasha jump and turned around."How long were you there!'

"Long enough."She smiled"I'll keep it a secret IF you tell her how you feel with your heart."

"InuYasha was about to say something but Okii-shinzo covered his mouth."To her with your heart not the mouth." She smiled and walked away. Giving a heavy sigh." With my heart?" He turned around when he heard a sniffle."Kagome?"

Wiping a tear away she wrap her arms around his neck giving a quite sob."They lost..."

InuYasha froze." Who?"

"InuYasha,I'm going back." She tighten her grip around his neck.

InuYasha felt weak,he lost all his support and fell to the floor on his knees,with the sobbing Kagome.Wrapping his arms around her.He didn't know what to say. How could they! How could they win? They beaten Kagome up! They had pictures of the abuse! Her stories! and yet they said it was okay for her to go back! Tightening his grip on her he felt her tremble more.

Then his anger rose. Who the hell thinks they are good parents! Trying to control his anger he pulled her in his lap.Kagome's sobs became more quite,till her breathing even out. Tears left a salty trail down her cheeks and InuYasha's too.

Feeling a light tap on his shoulder he looked up and saw Miroku there. He sat down next to InuYasha and looked at the sleeping girl in his lap. " InuYasha,she's not alone."

InuYasha looked at him." You too?"

Seeing the boy nod out of the coner of his eye. He closed his eyes." What the hell is wrong with the goverment?"

"Money..." Miroku looked at the floor." InuYasha,we were never close friends. And I wanted to thank you for being there for me even when I pushed you off of me."

Inuyasha gave a smile and ruffled Miroku's hair. " No prob, just wish we were like this a few months ago."earning a laugh out of Miroku he tighten his grip on Kagome.

"Me too."Miroku looked over at InuYasha." Hey,InuYasha, you know that cute girl;Sango?"

InuYasha nod and gave a grin." You like her don't ya?" seeing miroku blush was all he needed."It'll be our little secret."

Miroku gave a small thank you.Getting up he looked down at Inuyasha." Um,one more quetion." Seeing InuYasha's ear twich he continued." Are you going back?"

"I-I don't know,Miroku." He strok Kagome's hair softly."But I know one thing,kagome isn't ."

END OF CHAPPIE!

okay long time no story :) But I'm bacl!

so will InuYasha get to save kagome from her fait? OR will he not be able to because he is stop? Who knows? I don't even know!


End file.
